punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Macho Man
Super Macho Man has made multiple video game appearances; his first appearance was as the WVBA World Champ in the arcade version of Super Punch-Out!! in 1984. Later, he became the very last boxer to fight against in the Japan-only, limited-edition, Famicom gold cartridge game simply called Punch-Out!! Next, when Mike Tyson became the last boxer to fight against in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! and later, Mr. Dream in Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream, Super Macho Man became World Circuit Champ. His next appearance was when he became champion of the World Circuit in 1994's Super Punch-Out!! for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. In his latest appearence on Punch-Out!! (Wii), he appears as the #1 contender in the World Circuit. He is a stereotypical bodybuilder, taunting Little Mac by flexing his pectoral muscles in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, and incorporating his exercise routines into his powerful attacks in the SNES Super Punch-Out!! . His offense is similar to that of Soda Popinski with big uppercuts and hooks, except he has a different attack, his 'Super Spin Punch'. He utilizes two versions of this punch; for the first one he simply spins around 360 degrees arms outstretched and throws a quick haymaker at Little Mac. The second is a stronger one that occurs once he gets up from being knocked down; this time he moves back a bit and then keeps spinning around seemingly until Mac can dodge no more. Like the Bull Charge of Bald Bull, this one can also floor Mac in one strike. In the picture during profile mode in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (pictured above), Super Macho Man is tanned and has grey hair. But in the actual game, he has pale skin and black hair. This inconsistency in appearance only occurs in the NES versions (due to limitations of the time). The music played for Super Macho Man (also used for Von Kaiser and Great Tiger) is a quote from the classical composition "Ride of the Valkyries". Super Macho Man was also featured as a Hasbro action figure, in a Topps trading card series and in Valiant Comics Nintendo Comics System, appearing in the story "Fox and Hounds". Appearances ''Super-Punch-Out!!'' (1985) Super Macho Man's first appearance was as the WVBA World Champ in the arcade version of Super Punch-Out!! in 1984. He's extremely strong and uses a 360 degree punch called 'the Macho Punch' to defeat the player. This attack will knock the player out and the only way to avoid it is by ducking. He fights a lot like the other fighters except that he punches a lot more often. He'll use his Macho Punch a lot so it's a very tough fight. ''Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream'' (1987–1990) In Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! Super Macho Man became World Circuit Champion. His attacks are very similiar to Soda popinski's as he uses the exact same punches except for his 'Macho Spin Punch' which he'll usually use two times in a row, but it doesn't require the player to duck as in the last game. His attacks are much slower than they were but he's still a lot harder than most of the opponents in the game.In the Japanese version of the game, Super Macho Man is the last opponent. ''Super-Punch-Out!!'' ((1994) He once again returned in Super Punch-Out!! as the World Circuit Champion. He's weaker than in the previous games and much easier than the other opponents in the Major circuit. He attacks almost exactly like in the old games but he uses fewer fewer ordinary attacks and more one-hit KO attacks which are usually very easy to avoid. He'll usually go down pretty quickly and is regarded as much easier than Mr. Sandman, the Champion of the previous circuit, the Major Circuit. He is the palette swap of Masked Muscle. ''Punch-Out!!'' (2009) He has been confirmed to be in Punch-Out!! (Wii) in the World Circuit. He mostly uses attacks that take a lot of effort to avoid and do a lot of damage such as the Macho punch. In his bio, he is shown to be a popular boxer in Hollywood, constantly being followed by paparazzi and signing autographs while working out and going on dates. He and the Title Defence version of himself are the only characters in the game who do not have a one hit knockdown/knockout. It was also known that Super Macho Man was one of the people who was knocked out by Mr. Sandman. He speaks with somewhat of a surfer lingo. Infinite combo trick: After Super Macho Man finishes his triple clothesline attack, land 8 punches in a combo and when he swirls one side land an opposite jab and he will swirl to the other side and then punch him to the other side. Continue this pattern to knock him down. This trick does not work in title defense. Instant KO trick: When he's doing his triple spin punch, duck twice then instead of ducking a third time launch a star punch to knock him down. Title Defense mode Super Macho Man returns in Title Defense to fight Little Mac once again. His appearance doesn't change that much except that his pants change color to a darker blue and his hair also changed. He has a new fighting scheme but his punches are pretty much the same as before. His Macho Spin in Title Defense Mode is faster. In the video at the beginning and the cutscenes, it is revealed that Little Mac has taken away Super Macho Man's spotlight and women (albeit reluctantly), to his consternation. Glitch: When he does his triple spin attack, instead of ducking the first time, throw a star punch. If it hits and is timed correctly he won't do anything except stand there and block your attacks until the next round. Exhibition challenges Challenger: # Win the fight and evade EVERY Clothesline attack! # Find 3 different ways to earn Stars. # Defeat Super Macho Man in Round 1! Title defense: # Find 5 different ways to earn Stars. # Defeat Super Macho Man in Round 1 and NEVER earn a Star! # Win the fight in under 2 minutes... Trivia * In the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, despite being in the fame of the ladies and paparazzi, Super Macho Man doesn't seem to be very popular among the audience, because during his cutscenes, the crowd mainly boos him, even when he wins the match. * In the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, Super Macho Man is known for the phrase "Release the Bogus!". This is because in Title Defense mode, he would shout "Release the Beast!", the "Beast" part, however, would only be said if the blow landed. If any of his punches were dodged, Super Macho Man would sometimes say "Bogus!". If this punch in particular was dodged, on an uncommon occasion he would say the famous line. When members of YouTube who play Punch-Out!! heard this phrase, they quickly saw the humorous side of things, and the line rose to fame. * Super Macho Man is known to be a stereotypical bodybuilder. However, in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, he doesn't appear to be a bodybuilder. Quotes Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!/Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream'' (NES): '' * "I don't smoke... but tonight, I'm gonna smoke you!" * "I work on my tan harder than I'll have to work on you!" * "My body is just so totally cool!" * "My super spin punch is totally cool!" Punch-Out!! (Wii): * "Are you ready? 'Cause I'm gonna put on a show." (beginning of match) * "Make sure you get my good side. Oh wait, I only HAVE good sides." (during intermission) * "Oh, these sunglasses? You can't afford THESE sunglasses. Hey, get your hands off the ropes!" (during intermission) * "Get out of my way, it's showtime!" (before a round in Career Mode) *"Yeah! Yeah! Welcome...to my world!" (after winning in Career Mode) * "Why don't you love me?!" (beginning of Title Defense match) * "I still look better than you, Little Mac." (during Title Defense intermission) * "When I'm done with you, no one's gonna dare take your picture!" (during Title Defense intermission) * "Release the...bogus!" (uncommon line in Title Defense) * "Oh, NOW you love me. NOW you love Macho Man. Well it's too late... maybe not! Yah! YAH!" (after winning in Title Defense) Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! arcade characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! console characters